


The Lord's Deal

by neba



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Beauty and the Beast AU, Bro - Freeform, DIp Dop, F/F, First Fanfiction, Human!Bill, M/M, nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6325024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neba/pseuds/neba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper, being 19, didn't realize that Bill Cipher, the lord from the far away forest, would be interested with him. He had to save his sister somehow. What he didn't know was "Lord Cipher" may not be what he seems. Some called him a cheat, some a dealer. Dipper calls him his husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cipher, How Breathtaking.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction

Dipper Pines ran after his sister, Mabel Pines. "Mabel! This isn't a good idea. Grunkle Ford said not to go in here!" he yelled.

"Psshh, whatever, bro-bro, it will only be a minute." She said, putting her hands on her hips and walking into the large forest.

The forest was known for being huge. Mythical creatures tend to lurk around these parts. As in fairies and gnomes. Their Great Uncles, or "Grunkles" as they called them , told them to beware of the forest for a man my come and get them. Of course, Mabel, being the adventurous as she was, apparently had to explore it. She thought it was a myth considering that was years ago, she was pretty sure Ford and Stan knew they would do the right thing.

"But Mabel-" Dipper started but stopped at what he heard.

"Whats wrong, Dipper?" Mabel looked back at him. Dipper concentrated. He was sure he heard something.

"Mabel, someone's in trouble..." He said leading her to where he had heard it.

"Help! Someone? Anyone?" A girl screamed. She was blond and looked the same age as both as them.

"Hello?!" Mabel yelled, cupping her her hands around her mouth, "Are you OK? What's your name?"

"My name? Pacifica Northwest." the girl yelled, "Now can you please help me?" she snapped.

"Fine...how?" Dipper asked.

"There's a door down there-it's locked. I can't get it open, help me please?" Pacifica asked. Dipper looked around and remembered- he had brought a dagger along with him- safety first, right? Just in case.

"Here Mabel, try to work on this." He handed her the dagger and she broke the door down. She was strong. Way stronger than Dipper would ever be.

"There! Come down now!" Mabel screamed to Pacifica. Pacifica ran down.

"Thank you, I've been trapped there since-" Her eyes widened.

"Pacifica? What's wrong?" Mabel asked and glanced at Dipper. Dipper shrugged.

"Well, Well, Well....hasn't a certain llama gotten out of her cage?" A man from behind the twins said. Dipper reluctantly looked behind him. A man decked out in yellow and black stared at them. "Hmmm? Twins? I don't see that often." The man said.

"Cipher...what do you want from me? I gave you...my parents gave you my whole childhood in order to keep a deal. What now? You want to take my adulthood?" She yelled at him.

"Listen Blondie, a deal's a deal- so it's either I take your adulthood or your life. Which one?" He replied smugly. "You already took my life!" she screamed. He grabbed her, but so did Mabel.

"Let. Her. Go." Mabel said and glared at the man.

"Hmm? Shooting star's fighting back? Didn't see that one coming!" He said sarcastically. "Now kid, do you want me to take your life, too?" he said and grabbed at her too.

"NO!" Dipper said and grabbed back his sister. The man let both girls go. "Ohhh~ Pine Tree! How daring! Saving your sister from a big beast? How courageous!" The man chuckled. "I like you Pine Tree, be mine."

Dipper blushed. "No way!" he said.

"It's either you or your sister's AND Blondie's life. Gotta choose Pine Tree." He said and winked at him. Dipper considered it for a few minutes and looked at the man. "So, do we have a deal?" Dipper took the man's hand and shook it. "Excellent." The man said. "Come, follow me." Dipper followed him and waved bye to his sister. His sister was in tears.

"Don't worry Dipper! I'll get Ford and Stan to rescue you!" she said and grabbed Pacifica to make a run for it. Dipper got into a golden carriage for a ride that felt like hours. They came upon a golden mansion the shined in the sun. Dipper walked in and followed the man,

"Welcome to your new home." The golden man sang.


	2. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper tries to adjust to new changes, his house, and Bill Cipher.

Dipper watched as the man walked over to a red-headed girl. She wore a rolled-up-sleeve tux and looked bored. "Red." he said. "Make sure he gets cleaned up-he smells like he hasn't bathed in weeks! Make sure to bring him to my room once he's clean. I have some...business to take care of." He said and pointed at Dipper. Dipper felt embarrassed. 'So much for a first impression....' Dipper thought. 

The girl walked over to Dipper. "You OK? Let's get you bathed..." She said. As they walked to their destination, the girl tried to make a conversation. "So, uh, what's your name?" She asked. Dipper looked at her, "My names...Dipper." He said hesitantly. "Dipper? Like the constellation?" She asked. "It's a nickname...anyway, what's yours?" Dipper asked. "Wendy. By the way, don't be so tense, it's not that bad here. Well, when Cipher doesn't have major headaches, that is." 

Wendy said and opened a door. Dipper gazed over the golden bathroom. Golden tub, sink, toilet, and everything. "Cipher....how bad is his headaches?" Dipper asked. "Hmm, well, some days he's really stressed and gets angry easily." Wendy replied. "So when he does, make sure to keep away or try to calm him down a bit." She set up the bath and Dipper dove in. "Oh, and Dipper? Your clothes are here. Come out when you're ready, I'll be outside." she said and left. Dipper thought about what Mabel was planning and what happened to Pacifica. 

After about 10 minutes, he got out of the bath. He looked around for the clothes. It.....was a dress...? He didn't get it- why would Wendy leave him a dress? "W-Wendy?" he asked. "Yeah, what's up?" she responded. "Uh....w-why'd you leave me with a dress?" He asked her once more. "Hey, I don't make the rules. Plus, that was the only thing I found." she replied. Dipper looked back at the dress. It was pretty sky blue with a white belt. There was also a set of shoes that were black and white. He complied and put it on. He walked outside where Wendy was standing. 

"H-how do I look?" Dipper said. "Nice." She said. "Follow me." Dipper followed he along a huge hallway. He looked over paintings of of Cipher. "Who..is Cipher?" he asked. "Well, Cipher isn't his name. It's Bill Cipher. He apparently he's the overlord of some random place and chose here to live...? I don't know, that's what he said to me." She explained. She opened the door to a a whole story sized room. "You may not believe it, but this whole entire thing is his room. All I have is a room all the way downstairs. I can't complain though, it's pretty big. I'll show you one time." Wendy said, "So I guess you have to stay here until like, he comes back. Is that okay with you that I leave? I have things to do. Sorry Dipper." "No, it's OK. You can go if you want. Maybe I'll just take a nap or look around." Dipper replied, assuring her that everything was alright. "OK, but make sure not to leave this room, OK?'" Dipper nodded as she closed the door. 

Dipper laid on the golden bed sheets. Man, this guy really liked black and gold. Dipper waited about an hour, in that time he fell asleep a little. "Pine Tree~" a familiar voice rang, "Wake up~!" Dipper rubbed his eyes "Hmm?" Dipper realized what he got himself into. Bill was pinning him down and smiling at him. Bill looked different, now he had a simple dress shirt and black pants. "I see you're wearing the dress I designed for you." Dipper blushed and remembered what he was wearing. "You look awfully cute in it." Dipper stood out of bed and crossed his arms. "I have a deal for you." Bill said. "Ugh, another deal?" Dipper sighed, "What is it?" "If you can be mine, I will spare your family and that Blondie." Dipper looked at him. "Do we have a deal?" Bill asked and held out his hand. "Fine..." Dipper said and shook Bill's hand. Bill pulled him into his lap and took his wrist. With his finger that lit fire, he took his wrist and outlined a triangle-like pyramid. "So everyone knows you're mine..." He took Dipper's left hand and slid a golden ring with a diamond on it onto his ring finger. Bill showed him his own hand ,with a ring on it as well, and held it next to each other. "This too." He kissed Dipper's cheeks as he blushed. "You're special, Pine Tree..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, there must be an misunderstanding. Yes, this is my first time. The "Dipper and the Beast" thing was a test to see where i was supposed to type. I didn't know either to import something or copy and paste? Sorry for any inconvenience. In the chapter, the dress I referenced from is here: http://moosepantsonfire.tumblr.com/image/140894789652 Thanks for reading! Stay rad!  
> P.S. All chapters (at least some) will be uploaded by the end of the week or month :^)!


	3. What's This?

"Dipper!" Dipper woke up to a familiar voice. It was Wendy. "Follow me..." she said. Dipper shot out of bed and followed her. They didn't go as far as Dipper thought, they just went outside to the hallway where Bill couldn't hear. 

"Wendy-what is it?" Dipper asked, concern in his tone. 

"You're interested of the manor's past and Bill, right?" she asked, she seemed like she was looking for something under sheets. 

"Yeah, why?" He asked, starting to look confused. 

"Well, here." She handed him a book, a journal if you may, with engraved words that said: 'Bill Cipher and the Manor.' "This explains everything about this place, if you need directions there's a map and it talks about Bill and what he is." explained Wendy. 

"W-Why are you giving me this?" Dipper said and looked at her unknowingly. 

She sighed. "Because, Dipper! You're always bored when Bill is off doing stuff and making deals." 

"Why does he make deals?" He asked. Wendy rolled her eyes. 

"Page 28. Anyway, I felt bad leaving you there. You're a smart boy, Dipper." Dipper looked away. 

"Thanks.." He said. Wendy smiled. 

"Try not to show Bill about this. He might ask me questions or get angry, got it?" Dipper nodded. "Now get back to your husband, dude." Wendy said smugly. 

"H-Husband? W-Whatever, Wendy." Dipper said. Wendy looked at Dipper's ring, 

"Right?" Wendy asked, grabbing his hand and looking at it. 

"I...don't know." He said as he pulled his hand away. "Bye, Wendy. Thanks, by the way." Wendy nodded and waved bye to him.

~~~~~

Dipper returned to Bill but left the journal outside. "Hey, Bill...." Dipper said, trying not to humiliate himself. "Morning, Pine Tree. Where were you?" Bill asked pulling a yellow dress shirt on. 

"I-I was talking to Wendy when I woke up early...?" Dipper replied, though it sounded more like a question than an answer. Bill suspiciously looked at him. 

"Okay. Did you eat breakfast yet?" Bill asked and walked towards him. 

"N-No, why?" Dipper asked watching Bill as he took steps closer. 

"Jeez, kid, I was just asking if you ate. Are you sure you're okay? You're acting strange..." Bill said as he took Dipper's left hand with one hand and caressed Dipper's cheek with the other. "You're red. Are you sick?" 

"No! No, no I'm f-fine." Dipper said and tried to get out of his reach. Bill kissed him on the cheek, 

"OK, I'll be back later. Make sure to eat." Dipper nodded. As soon as Bill left Dipper immediately grabbed the journal and flipped through it. "Bill Cipher: Known for deals. He is supposed to take away stress from others, in return they give something back. Items include objects, peace offerings, and sometimes people...." Dipper read to himself, eyebrows furrowed in concentration. "The mansion holds many secrets, those of which have not been discovered yet. For example, the garden consists of rare flowers that are know to kill a person with one touch over two minutes...." Dipper's interest grew as he read on. 

~~~~~

Bill didn't come back for at least 3 hours. "Pine Tree? You here?" Dipper hid the journal under the bed. 

"Y-Yeah, I'm here. W-What's up?" Bill walked up to Dipper pushing away his hair and looking at the constellation on his forehead. 

"See? You are special." Dipper swatted his hand away. 

"Yeah, I have a crazy birthmark. So what?" Dipper said and began to blush of embarrassment. Bill grabbed a book from the nightstand called 'Special Constellation' and gave it to Dipper. "What's this for?" Dipper asked taking it from Bill's hands. 

"Didn't you know why you're special?" Bill said and opened the book to a specific bookmarked page. "The Big Dipper constellation. You have heard the myth about the people with constellation signs? Dipper, it's not just a bookmark, it's a power mark." Dipper recalled the tale. He thought it was myth that Mabel teased him with. "No way." Dipper said, sure this was a joke. 

"This is a total joke, isn't it." 

"Dipper." Bill said as he gave him the book again. "Read it. While you do I'll get you new clothes. You look uncomfortable in that dress.

~~~~~

Dipper read in amazement. Was he really capable of what this book talked about? Power? It seemed unbelievable. "Bill?" Dipper said, now in a more comfortable dress shirt and pants, "Is this really true? Or are you playing games?" 

"Dipper, why would I lie to you?" Bill said and walked over to him. Bill kissed him. Dipper turned red. 

"How do I know when It's true?" Dipper said, starting to reread the text. 

Bill sat down next to him. "Like I know, Pine Tree. For now it's miraculous."

Dipper closed the book. 'I guess I am special...' Dipper thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jsyk, this may seem like Raining Roses, butt shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, listennnnnn. Though it may seem so, future chapters will include something wayyy different. If you havn't seen Raining Roses, I recommend it bc its great! Thanks for reading, stay rad!


	4. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just really hardcore fluff

The family (and Pacifica) sat at the table. "This..." Ford mumbled, "...is a troubling task Mabel. I don't know if we can." Mabel felt tears start forming.

"But Grunkle F-" Mabel started.

"Mabel! I don't even...it's way too risky, one of you might get killed!" She ran up to what was supposed to be hers and Dipper's room. Now its her's and Pacifica. Pacifica decided she didn't want to see her parents anymore. She found out that their wealth came from that deal. They appeared on TV shows and Gravity Falls News Channel. They wished for their daughter back but Pacifica knew she would never go back. Pacifica ran after her.

"Mabel!" she said, "Come on, think of something...less life-risking? Come on Mabel, you can do it."

"Pacifica, I have to get my brother back! You know where the guy lives. Cipher, was it? You _do_ know, right?" Mabel looked at Pacifica and spoke in between outbursts of tears.

"I...I don't recall. Sorry, Mabel." Pacifica said and rubbed Mabel's back.

"I'll think of something..." Mabel said, wiping her tears away, "For now, wear this."

Pacifica stared at it. "A...llama sweater? Why a llama?"

"I thought because Cipher or whatever called you llama because that was your favorite animal...? Right?" Mabel said, handing Pacifica the outfit that was complete with a skirt. Pacifica looked at the clothes she was wearing. They were tight, she hadn't changed in a year, the clothes were getting smaller. Pacifica put it on. Mabel beamed. "Like it? I made it yesterday. Keep it, it's for you. You looked uncomfortable in the other clothes."

Pacifica blushed. "Thanks, Mabel..."

~~~~~ 

Back at the Cipher manor, Dipper helped the chef named Soos make dinner. "Hey Dipper, can you get the ladle for the soup?" Dipper nodded and handed it to him. "Thanks, dude."

"So, Soos, how long have you been working here?" Dipper asked, watching Soos make the soup.

"Hmm, 8 years, maybe?" Soos said looking back at Dipper. "Why, what's up dog?"

"Oh, it's nothing. Just...wondering." Dipper said. "How's the soup going?"

"It's.....done!" Soos said and poured some into a bowl. "Try it, how is it?"

Dipper tasted it for a second before realizing how amazing Soos is a cooking. "Soos! It's delicious!"

"You really, like it dude? Glad you think so." Soos said and beamed with excitement.

"Yeah, it's great!" Dipper said as he finished it up. 

"Here Dipper." Soos said and handed him a bowl of soup, "Can you take this to Bill? He's in his office. Thanks."

"Sure thing, Soos." Dipper said and walked out of the kitchen.

~~~~~

When Dipper got there he knocked on the door and opened it. "B-Bill?" Dipper asked, "You here?

"Come in, Pine Tree." Bill said and waved his hand, allowing Dipper to come in.

Dipper walked up to him and set the soup on his table. "Here, Soos and I made some soup for dinner. You should try it, it's great."

Bill stood up and took Dipper's chin. "I'll eat it if you feed it to me..." He whispered in his ear.

Dipper flushed red. "N-No way!" Bill chuckled and kissed his cheek.

"You're so cute when you're flustered, Pine Tree." Bill said as he leaned against the table. Bill tried it the soup and smiled at Dipper. "Nice." 

Dipper crossed his arms. "What, you want something else from me?" Bill asked and snickered.

Bill walked over to his guitar and picked it up. "Wanna hear a song?"

"Sure," Dipper replied leaning on the table next to him, "Why not?"

Bill stated strumming as Dipper started tapping his feet to the beat.

[ _"You don't have to say I love you to say I love you..._ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pv8e2oLW0v0&list=PLEjLb8akYlkq-_ej900Ohawi7PpL9i9bH&index=100)

[ _Forget all the shooting stars and all the silver moons,_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pv8e2oLW0v0&list=PLEjLb8akYlkq-_ej900Ohawi7PpL9i9bH&index=100)

[ _we've been making shades of purple out of red and blue_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pv8e2oLW0v0&list=PLEjLb8akYlkq-_ej900Ohawi7PpL9i9bH&index=100)

[ _sickeningly sweet like honey, don't need money_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pv8e2oLW0v0&list=PLEjLb8akYlkq-_ej900Ohawi7PpL9i9bH&index=100)

[ _All I need is you, you"_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pv8e2oLW0v0&list=PLEjLb8akYlkq-_ej900Ohawi7PpL9i9bH&index=100)

Dipper blushed at Bill's singing voice. "Hmm? Have you fallen for me again, Pine Tree?"

Dipper shook his head vigorously. "Whatever, Bill." Dipper said and looked away.

Bill smirked and whispered in Dipper's ear, "I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES, the song I used for this is called "for him." by Troye Sivan, a new artist I discovered recently. If you want to listen to it the link is here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pv8e2oLW0v0&list=PLEjLb8akYlkq-_ej900Ohawi7PpL9i9bH&index=100
> 
> Thanks for reading! Stay rad! Thanks for all the kudos, comments, and bookmarks. I appreciate them all!


	5. "So kiss me on the mouth and set me free, but please don't bite." -Troye Sivan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper's first kiss!!!!!  
> He also discovers more facts about Bill.  
> This chapter is background information about Bill.  
> :^)

Dipper was currently 'hanging out' with Bill in his office. Bill wasn't as busy today, but still had business to attend to. Bill stood up, "Pine Tree, can you hand me those papers over there?" Bill asked as he pointed his finger towards the papers that were stacked on each other.

"Sure..." Dipper replied as he lifted them up. "He-AH!" Dipper screamed as he tripped on the legs of one of the chairs. Bill fell back, being under Dipper. Bill smirked widely.

"Pine Tree, now you're really falling for me!" Bill chuckled and held Dipper's face in his hands. Dipper was flushing red and kept mumbling apologizes. Their faces were centimeters close. Bill kissed dipper's lips lightly and smiled.

"B-Bill, what the heck...?" Dipper said as his face grew redder.

"Kiss me." Bill said and pulled Dipper in closer.

"Sh-Shut up." Dipper said and took Bill's face. Dipper's eyebrows furrowed as he grew closer to Bill. Dipper slightly pecked at Bill's lips.

Bill rolled his eyes, "Not like that, Pine Tree! A _real_ kiss." Bill said and wrapped his arms around Dipper's waist. Dipper redid the process over again. Bill widened his mouth a little bit, allowing Dipper entrance to his mouth. Dipper reluctantly opened his mouth and kissed Bill on the lips for the first time. They stayed like that for moments. Dipper let go and stared back at Bill.

"I...hate you. But I also love you...." Dipper mumbled against Bill's shirt.

"Hmm? Pine Tree, did you say something?" Bill asked and did a sit up to get Dipper on his lap. "Because I heard something that sounded like you love me?"

"W-What!? No way. I did not say that, what are you talking about?" Dipper protested as he tried to scramble out of Bill's lap. "Y-You might be h-hearing t-things...."

Bill gave out a low, sexy chuckle that made Dipper blush. "Dipper, I think we both know you find me irresistible. It's okay if you admit it Pine Tree, you know I love you too!" Bill took Dipper's chin and made Dipper look into Bill's different different colored irises. "I'd love you all night." He whispered in Dipper's ear. Dipper's face flushed red again as he looked at Bill's eyes.

"S-Shut up!!!" Dipper screamed and tried to push away. "You're so weird! You keep making me feel ways I've never felt before! I don't know what to think anymore!" Dipper said as he rubbed his temples and ran fingers through his hair. 

Bill smirked and hugged Dipper's torso to keep him on his lap. "That's called love, dummy!" Bill said and started trailing butterfly kisses down Dipper's neck. Bill french kissed Dipper and bit down on Dipper's lip so he wouldn't pull away yet. Bill licked Dipper's lips and pulled away. Dipper blushed again.

"I love you, you dumb, idiot, boyfriend-husband-thing...." Dipper said and lightly punched Bill's chest.

"I love you too, my Pine Tree...." Bill said and kissed Dipper's cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you for all kudos, comments, and bookmarks. I really appreciate the support! (If any of you guys have ideas for the next chapter or want in on making it, please, don't hesitate to tell me!) Thanks for reading, stay rad! :D


	6. Bill Cipher, A Heart Breaker.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel discusses plans w/ her family and some other people (you'll never guess who...)  
> And guess what. A twist? Maybe!? You have to read it to find out!

The doorbell rang at the Pines's family shack, this did happened constantly due to mail and everything, but this time was different-special, if you may. "Well, isn't it Mabel Pines, the town's ray of sunshine! Glad to see you again." A seventeen year old that had hair as white as snow and looked almost fifty spoke.

"Hello again, Gideon Gleeful." Mabel replied and allowed him in.

"So, Mabel. What is it that you need me for?" Gideon said, taking a seat at the dining table.

"It's my brother, Gideon. He's been kidnapped by Cipher. That psycho took my brother!" Mabel said, as she hit her fists on the table. 

"Oh, Cipher. _Him._ I remember him. Why do you need me, exactly?" Gideon said and raised an eyebrow, "I do have connections, but what makes you think I would help _you_?" 

Mabel rolled her eyes at his country-sounding accent. "Look, Gideon. We might not get along as well, but I need you to be the catalyst of our plan. I need to get my brother back!"

"What do I get in return? Before you say anything, no. I don't want you or your love." Gideon asked and began speaking in a bored tone. 

_It's not like I was going to offer that..._ Mabel thought and began speaking. "What do you want?" she asked and began getting annoyed. There was always going to be a catch to Gideon's side of the favor.

_"I want the money._ " Gideon replied. "I can buy a lot with only five gems..."

"Five?" Mabel's family only owned two, if they got three, they would have to sell their house."May we discuss this after you do the favor?" Mabel offered, her eyes looking as pleading as possible.

"Indeed. Very well then, I will see you tomorrow to commence the plan, won't I?" Gideon said, starting to get up and walking out the door. Mabel nodded back to him. Mabel couldn't wait. She started preparing everything, staying up until four a.m. getting ready for the "ambush."

~~~~~

Back at the manor, a man named "Tad Strange" was a visitor. They met, but Dipper was told not to get in the middle of their conversation.

"Strange, how long has it been? Two years?" Bill asked as they sat down in a private room.

"Yes, I just wanted to have a little talk...." Tad said as he sat down in his chair across from Bill. "Dipper. About him." 

"What would you like to know about my Pine Tree?" Bill asked, furrowing his eyebrows and tapping on the armrest of his chair. 

"People have been talking about his sudden...disappearance." Tad said and propped himself up with his arms on his knees, looking straight at Bill. "They say he was a smart boy, tons of intelligence."

Dipper couldn't help but eavesdrop when hearing that, everybody said that, but Dipper was too modest to agree. "Him? You must be mistaken. Boy's dumb as a rock!"

Dipper's heart felt like stone as he fell to his knees. He stayed there for a moment hearing what they said. "How so?" Tad asked as his interest in the conversation grew.

"The fake book I gave him about his birthmark? Psh, he fell for it! What an idiot..." Bill chuckled and laid back on his chair.

Dipper stood up and began walking towards his room, tears falling from his face to the ground. _A joke, of course it was a dumb joke, I'm so stupid! Why did I ever trust him....?_ Dipper thought and began rubbing his eyes as he opened the door to his bedroom. Dipper read the book over again, yes, of course it was a joke. There's not even an author or publisher. It was obviously a foolish decoy so Dipper would trust Bill. He was mistaken. Bill took only thirty minutes to finish up the talk, which felt like hours to Dipper, and return to his room.

"Pine Tree? You're here, right?" Bill asked and immediately saw Dipper. "Ah! Pine Tree, my love!" Dipper mumbled something under his breath. "Hmm? Speak up Pine Tree! No one can hear you if you speak like that." 

"I HATE YOU!" Dipper screamed as the room fell silent.

"Why? Why do you hate me? Tell me." Bill commanded as he forced Dipper to look at him by grabbing his chin and jerking it up.

"You...You," Dipper said, as he pushed Bill to the ground. "LIED TO ME!"

"No," Bill spoke up, "You made yourself get fooled by me."

Dippers tears fell down once again, "How dare you say you love me when you lied straight to my face!?"

" **HOW DO YOU EVEN KNOW THIS!?"** Bill screamed back.

"You...told Tad...that I-I was dumb as a rock. That I was an idiot." Dipper said as tears began forming once again.

"Pine Tree, you know I was lying..." Bill said reaching over to caress Dipper's cheek.

"No way." Dipper said and swatted Bill's hand away, "Don't touch me. You think I will trust you after what you said? In your dreams, Cipher. I can';t believed I loved you..." Dipper looked away from him, stood up and walked out of the room.

"Pine Tree."

"Dipper."

"DIPPER PINES."

Bill screamed after Dipper. Dipper didn't look back, speak, or stop. He just kept running as he came closer to the door. Dipper looked back at Bill, "Good riddance, I know you think that way of me too." Dipper's tears streamed down his face and he began running towards his house. Bill left him to run. Bill looked away from Dipper without a word.

~~~~~

When Dipper got there, he was panting. He ran at least a mile. He knocked on the door. "Mabel?! You there? Open the door." The door swung open. But from the wind. No one was to be seen. He walked towards the table. _A note...? What was the occasion..? Unless...._ Dipper caught his breath mid-thought. 

**_Dear whoever,_ **

**_We have gone to the Cipher manor for a while in order to get the missing Dipper Pines back._ **

**_Please, do not rescue us. We assure you we are fine. If anything happens to us, or we have yet to come back. Then you may call someone._ **

**_Rest assure, we are fine. Thank you for your cooperation._ **

**_Pines Family and Gideon Gleeful_ **

**_(and those other guys, whatever their names are.)_ **

"No way. They could get killed!" Dipper breathed.

Dipper ran all the way back, what a workout. Dipper entered through mid-fight between Bill Cipher and Mabel and Gideon. Along with a gang of Manotaurs with them. He saw Ford and Stan looking in the Journal for something that will help them defeat Bill.

Bill was currently easily fighting them off with magic and his demonic powers.

Dipper ran in, what was _he_ , of all people, going to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh! What a cliffhanger, right? I'll probobly tweak this later because of the sudden twist. Thanks for all comments, kudos, and bookmarks! I appreciate them all! Thanks for reading, Stay rad!


	7. Dipper Pines, A Hero or a Lover? <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sHIT GOES DOWN

The air felt cold, winter cold. Weird. It was the middle of summer, though, many strange things have happened in the town of Gravity Falls. A forest, not that far away from the town, held a large manor. The owner's name was Bill Cipher. He shuts himself in, not letting anyone talk to him. People spread rumors about him, saying he was a dealer or a cheat. A man named Dipper Pines, age 19 (soon to be 20 in August), came across him. Dipper Pines called him his husband, or as the rumor said. Dipper trusted him, and began to love him with all of his heart, he may not show it but that is the truth. The now life changing situation in front of him determines whether he lives or dies.

~~~~~

Dipper stomped his foot on the ground, "Mabel! Stop!" 

No one listened.

He heard screams of pain from Gideon's poesy and tried to run up to Mabel. The female twin was focused on getting Bill, for her brother and to avenge Pacifica. Mabel nodded to Gideon, who snuck up behind Bill and stabbed him in the back. He may be a demon, but he has a human form, therefore is vulnerable to pain. Bill screamed in pain. The war had stopped. Mabel walked up to Bill and demanded, "Where's my brother?" Bill winced in pain again and whispered,

" _Look behind you, Shooting Star._ "

Mabel's eyes widened and she whipped her head around to see Dipper on his knees. "Dip-" she started. Dipper got up and ran up to Bill. 

"Bill!? Speak to me, are you okay!? Speak to me!" Tears ran down the boy's face again as he started shaking Bill.

"Leave him, he deserves to die. He tortured you and Pacifica, he has to pay..." Ford said and put his had on Dipper's shoulder.

" **HE DID NOT. WHY WOULD YOU EVER RESULT IN KILLING SOMEONE. HE DIDN'T TORTURE ME. HE LOVED ME.** " Dipper screamed and slapped Ford's hand away. " _And I loved him...._ " Dipper's tears still streaming down his face.

"Dipper, your birthmark...." Ford whispered.

"What-" Dipper reached up to touch the Big Dipper constellation on his forehead. It was glowing. Dipper stood up, a blue fire forming around him. Everybody started mumbling something. "Pine.....Tree?"  a weak voice from the ground spoke. "Bill!" Dipper exclaimed, and ran to his side.

"You're special, Pine Tree. And here I thought it was a myth..." Bill began coughing as his voice became weaker.

"Bill...no...please." Tears fell on Bill, the tears that fell from the man above him. A glow of golden light came from Bill. "What...?" Dipper choked out through his tears. A green heart appeared, it combined from the colors of their glow. The heart lowered down into Bill's chest.

Bill's eyes widened. "Pine Tree?" Bill seemed to be better, like what happened to him was a dream. "Your...tears? Helped me?"

Dipper began crying again and hugging him and mumbling "I thought I lost you!" and "Don't scare me like that, you idiot." Bill smiled, "That's enough...Now, now." he said as he rubbed Dipper's back.

The Pine's family, along with Gideon and the others were stunned. They stared at them both with true disbelief. "Dipper, what are you doing? He...he kidnapped you, how do you...love him?" Ford asked and helped Dipper up.

"First of all, he never kidnapped me. I came at my own will to protect Mabel and Pacifica. And...I do truly love him," he said as he gazed into Bill's blue and gold eyes, "he loves me back."

"Oh, Grunkle Ford, can't you see!?" Mabel said and came in between Bill and Dipper and hugged them both, "They're in love! These two lovebirds obviously love each other so much that they had to save each other! Right, Dipper?" she winked at him.

"Okay, whatever Mabel. I think you embarrassed me enough..." Dipper said, and rolled his eyes.

"Hey Pine Tree," Bill asked and grabbed Dipper's chin.

"Ye-" Dipper couldn't finish his sentence before Bill kissed him.

Bill pulled back, "Bill!" Dipper exclaimed.

"If you both truly love each other, you can stay here, Dipper." Stan said and walked up to Bill. "But if you break his heart- I will tear you apart, Mr. Good Looks!"

Bill chuckled, "Of course," Bill said and grabbed Dipper's hand, "I promise."

"I love you, Dipper."

"I love you too, Bill."

"See you, Sister-In-Law!~" Bill exclaimed and ran inside the house with Dipper.

"Wh-BILL!!!!!!!!" Dipper screamed.

"Those kids, right, Grunkle Stan?" Mabel said and put her hands on her hips.

"Mabel?" a voice behind her squeaked.

"Yeah, Pacific-"

Mabel's lips were stolen by Pacifica. Could you believe it was her first kiss? That goes for both of them.

"Ma-Mabel...I l-like you...." Pacifica whispered quietly.

Mabel beamed, "Me too!" Mabel said and hugged Pacifica tightly.

Ford and Stan shook their heads, "Kids, I think it's time to go home."

And thus, it was a happily ever after for everyone...or is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Want an epilogue? Comment for any suggestions for the next chapter, it will probably be an epilogue though.Thanks for all the comments, kudos, and bookmarks!


	8. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short epilogue on what happened a year after the little war.

_~A year later~_

Their son, Philip Pines, was generated by Bill. They were both men so neither could get pregnant.  Bill was a demon, so he was able to make a soul and a body at the same time. Somehow, Dipper doesn't really know. That's how he explained it like that.

Dipper woke up next to Bill who was staring right at him. "Morning, Pine Tree..." Bill said and kissed Dipper lightly on the lips.

"Mhn, I'm going to check on that little rascal of ours..." Dipper said as he slowly began to get up. Bill pulled him back down.

"No way...stay here with me." Bill whispered, lightly biting at Dipper's ear. "Besides, he's probably still asleep, let him be..."

A scream came from the room next door, Bill groaned, "It's your turn I did it last time."

"Wow, way to ruin the romantic mood." Dipper chuckled and ran to take care of his son.

~~~~~

"Philip, what is it?" Dipper mumbled. His son yelled again. "Philip?"

"Th-Th-There's a s-sp-sp-spider!!!!!" Philip screamed, backing up into the corner. Bill ran up behind Dipper,

"I heard another scream and couldn't go to sleep." Bill asked, "I'll get it, okay Philip?...Philip?"

Philip began crying, "Daddy! You're so, so brave!!"

"I'll calm him down..." Dipper said as he walked over to Philip and rubbed his back.

~~~~~When Philip was made~~~~~

_Dipper wrapped his arms around him, "He's adorable!" Dipper exclaimed._

_"Well, I made him." Bill said, taking all the credit of Philip's existence, "What will you name him?"_

_"I like Philip, it's kinda like a pun, right?" Dipper said and looked at Bill._

_"A...pun? What is it?" Bill asked looking confused as he tilted his head._

_"Really, you don't get it? Like, Philippines? Philip...Pines...?" Dipper said, laughing at his own joke._

_Bill took a few minutes before saying, "Oh!~ I get it!"_

_Dipper rolled his eyes and looked back at their son._

_Philip had blond hair like Bill (with some brunette strips), the same cute demeanor as Dipper, and blond/brown eyes._

_"Like an angel!" Bill cooed._

~~~~~Back at the house~~~~~

After that problem with Philip, the family went downstairs for pancakes. "Mama Tree!" Philip sang.

"Pine Tree!" Bill sang with him.

Dipper rolled his eyes and kissed them both, "You two cute dummies. What do you want on your pancakes, Philip?"

Philip put his finger on his chin and in his little four year old voice he spoke, "Um, syrup, and, whip cream, and strawberries, and chocolate, and...hmm...."

"Bananas?" Bill suggested.

"Yes! Bananas!"

"Okay, Dipper, love, can you cut up the ingredients?" Bill asked as he flipped the pancake.

"Sure, Bill, sweetie." Dipper replied and kissed Bill as he opened the fridge door.

Dipper began cutting the bananas and the strawberries, setting each aside and popping some in his mouth.

"Pine Tree, don't eat the toppings." Bill teased.

Bill put the pancakes on plates, Dipper put the fruits on top of the pancakes, "Here you go, Philip." Dipper said.

"Thank you!" Philip said chewing on the pancake slice that was shaped as triangles.

"You're wel-Wait. What's that?" Dipper asked and flipped Philips hair up.

It was a birthmark of the Little Dipper constellation on his forehead.

"So you're both special!" Bill exclaimed as he examined the birthmark. 

"I love you, you dumb idiot." Dipper said as he smiled.

"Me, too." Bill said as he pulled in for a kiss.

"Mama Tree, Daddy? What are you doing?"

Their eyes shot open when they realized their son was watching. 

They both blushed, even though Philip was way too young to understand.

_Now, it's a happily ever after._ Dipper thought.  _And I couldn't ask for anything more._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all who supported me! Thanks for the comments, kudos, and bookmarks! I hope you enjoyed the story!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is my first fan fiction and my first account on AO3.  
> As long as this gets kudos and comments i'll consider adding more everyday. Thanks to everyone who left kudos, bookmarked, and/or commented. I really appreciate it and I thank all of you for support! Thanks for reading, stay rad!


End file.
